custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Washing Away Dreams
Washing Away Dreams is a story that's part of the Time Lost Tales series. It tells the story of Ghoreol has he embarks on a quest to find the many truths he was denied. Prologue The end was drawing nearer. Within the oracle's mind, it seemed as though the life cycle was carrying on without her. Yet in actuality, there was nothing but quiet all around. Surrounding the lone Vortixx was a circle of desolation and ash, whereas beyond it there lay vegetation and what seemed to be pure life. But she did not know what "pure" life was. A huge question had drawn her to the island of Nynrah, hoping for a respectfully large enough answer. What is the truth behind the forms of Life that encircle me?, she continuously thought aloud as she sat in her meditation state. And what exactly can make it so "pure" to begin with? A flock of Gukko birds started sounded off in the distance, but she could not hear them, for nothing could be heard while she was inside the Circle of Silence. The Circle was and looked like a large crater dug into the pristine earth and nature, that seemed almost oblivious to its unfathomable presence. All around its edges lay seven light stones of a certain size. Each one bearing a distinct color, but all remaining dull and sentient, as if ready to awaken from their long slumber. But there would be none of that. At least, not as long as she was there to watch over them so that they wouldn't get out of place. She took in a deep breath and spread out her hands toward the stones, "listen to me well little ones," she said in a calm and relaxing voice. "Soon, the Bringer of Despair and Joy shall come at last, and all of you will be free from your cruel imprisonment." As if responding to her message, every one of the stones started to shake and glow with fury. As they wobbled about, a grin coursed the edge of her mouth. Everything would go according to her plan, nothing will go wrong. Once that warrior reaches this place - once the time is right - even the most powerful of beings would be left unable to stop her. She sniffed the air around her, "Yes", she said to herself, "each of the pieces are flowing together nicely". She tasted some of it. After a while, the living rocks finally came to a stop. In no time at all, they returned to their earlier inanimate states. However, deep beneath their thick shells slept tiny organic organisms. At times they squirmed as if trapped within a nightmare, other times they seemed calm within a dream. The Vortixx Oracle could see through the facades of those little "rocks". She felt please with how much they had grown over the decades. As her Circle of Silence started to dissipate into nothingness, the stones disappearing along with it. She watched as the ground both below and around her began returning to the bits of nature that had just moments ago immersed it. Only seconds after, the Oracle was sitting alone on a large patch of bent grass. More Rahi continued their boisterous chatter, but the Vortixx did not care. She looked up into the heavens, soon she would set them ablaze with her energies and rule over ever creature and being in sight. They all called her crazy, an insane witch as some even said. But soon she would show them. She would show them all. Chapter 1 Waves of the open sea rocked back and forth as Ghoreol sat on the sands of his island's northern beach. He had been sending messages from Matoran to Turaga for days on end. Now seemed like the perfect time for a nice little break. His orange mask shined as the Sun's brilliant rays beamed down upon him, there weren't many clouds at this time of day. Though it wouldn't be long before one of the villagers would come running down the shoreline screaming for him to get back to work. Such was usually the case when you're given "significant positions" like his. He was bestowed upon with the roles of both Messenger and Attendant, which meant he would be given nearly twice the amount of work for most other Matoran in his home village. But now it finally seemed that all the duties he had to perform today were completely finished, giving him the appropriate amount of relaxation he needed. As he rested down on the warm sand, he began to think about what his life was like. He never truly remembered how he awoke on this island, nor how everyone on it knew about him. Instead, he decided to cast the suspicions away as mere amnesia and "rejoin" the main village he first visited. Day after day, Matoran would come out of their homes to greet him each time he passed by, who would've thought he would have such a good reputation amongst the other villagers. He never questioned whether he truly belonged or not, it just seemed normal to him to get what the Great Spirit throws at you. It was hard to believe that this all happened around 4,000 years ago, yet it still feels like yesterday when these events had happened. Suddenly, Ghoreol felt vibrations in the ground, it would appear they finally figured out where he ran off to again. "Ah-hah! So I finally found you Ghoreol!" said the Village seeker. "Oh, hey Yexup, sorry about that whole incident." said Ghoreol getting up from his spot. "Here you are laying about on the beach, while we've been working our butts off to reorganize things after that hurricane hit our home a few days ago!" said Yexup in angry tone, not paying any attention to Ghoreol's previous answer. "Mata Nui, I said I was sorry Rahi breath", said Ghoreol. "Now is there something else I should by doing right now or can I continue to lay here like I was seconds ago." "Yes actually", said Yexup grinning deviously. "Why don't you tell our beloved council of elders what you were doing this moment in front of every Matoran in the village", he said rubbing his hands together. "What?!" Ghoreol yelled in a baffled tone. "Why in the Great Spirits name would I want to do that for?" "Because if you don't, I'm going to tell everyone here that you like to throw our leftovers to the Takea sharks nearby," he said keeping his smile. "You would really consider that a threat to me?" Ghoreol said questioning the extent of Yexup's annoying plots. "Not everyone cares as to what happens to leftovers anymore, just look at all the plentiful nutrition you can find on this island." Ghoreol was right. Their homeland was filled with multiple areas to gain the correct amount of food for villages to survive. Though while other villagers considered it a blessing from the Great Spirit, he always thought they were only lucky. He sighed, "Well, go on ahead and tell them," he said beginning to lie down once again, "doing so won't hurt me one bit." "Really?," he said stepping back in utter shock, a few seconds later he recovered his original composure. "Hm, alright then," he said with a smirk "Let's find out what happens to the rock-minded Matoran when I tell them all about your recent transgression." Yexup then ran back where he came, Ghoreol ignored every moment of it. Mata Nui, he thought aloud, what made him hate me so much, he's been doing things like this for as far back as I can remember. And with that he turned on his side as the Sun continued to heat the sand beneath him. He knew in just seconds either Yexup or some other villager would be coming up to this very shore asking him to come join them, whether it be for what the former had confessed or for something entirely different. He never knew what it would be, after all, for all the years he spent with them on their large island, he wasn't that all too close to the populations that resided on it, especially those lived in his village. Looking up into the sky one more time he wondered if his life would ever change, or would he still just continue "going through the motions" like everyone else here. His eyes began to close as sleep finally started to overtake him. Chapter 2 Nergel was surrounded in darkness, lying still and motionless, as through dim light he could sense the excessive movement of a few other members, bickering amongst each other at the table nearby. Being an elite Blade, normally Nergel would stand alongside his fellow criminals. But not this time, not this moment. The darkness was his for now, a place of silence, a shroud of secret, an envelope of solitude. To be continued... Chapter 3 This shall be coming soon... Chapter 4 This shall be coming soon... Chapter 5 This shall be coming soon... Chapter 6 This shall be coming soon... Chapter 7 This shall be coming soon... Chapter 8 This shall be coming soon... Chapter 9 This shall be coming soon... Chapter 10 This shall be coming soon... Chapter 11 This shall be coming soon... Epilogue Not to mention this as well... Characters * Ghoreol * Suqor * Pudoyana * Yexup * Dapra * Metztli * Nergel Category:Stories